


A Precious Evil

by bearinapotatosack



Series: TrekTober2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fights, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives, M/M, Mirror Universe, Star Trek: AOS, Torture, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: TrekTober2020- Day 1- Mirror UniverseThe crew are being safely hidden by the only people who seem to care abour innocent life in the entire Mirror Universe, but are they as caring as they seem?
Relationships: (hinted), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Mirror Christine Chapel/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: TrekTober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trektober 2020





	A Precious Evil

The room was dark, the lights on the walls were turned down low, leaving just enough light for the seven of them to sneak across and climb into the separate chamber. The chamber was just as dark as the main room. It was smaller, just large enough for a group to observe with a rectangular, one- way, glass screen.

  
Jim stood at the front of their group, his hands resting on the window ledge, Spock to his right, Bones to his left, behind him were Uhura, Sulu and Chekov.

  
He watched as their two allies, in this universe, prepared a tray of medical instruments. They were the only two people who helped them so far, and who seemed to have a hint of a moral code. This universe's Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel.

  
He could distantly hear them conversing just as the room was flooded with light and a footsteps echoed into the chamber. 

  
It was Kirk, his counterpart, accompanied by three security guards. His very presence made a sickness flood his stomach, made his hair stand on end and hands clench.

  
"Here he is," Said the evil Captain. "Ensign Peters,"

  
Dr. McCoy looked up from the tray with his singular eye, he stepped towards the shaking crewmen. His hands were still as he gripped the man's chin and turned his head left and right, inspecting his shiny face.

  
"What did he do?" He asked, Nurse Chapel joining his side.

  
"He disobeyed my orders," Said Kirk.

  
The Medics rolled their eyes, "What did you do?" Dr. McCoy aimed his question at the person in hand, beginning to circle him as Kirk tapped his foot and glared at his ally. 

  
"I killed eight natives, sir,"

  
Kirk barked a laugh and hit his arm, hard enough to make the ensign warrant rubbing his arm. "Just natives?"

  
"Eight children,"

  
Dr. Mccoys eyes widened, Nurse Chapel's eyebrows shot into her head. His steady hands quaked as he said hoarsely, "You killed eight children,"

  
"More importantly, he had the audacity to disobey my orders, that's one step away from trying to overthrow me!"

  
Jim felt sick, sick at the thought of eight innocent children dying for this horrific empire, this horrific universe. Felt sick as his alternate self barely batted an eye at the idea that someone under his authority killed eight youths.

  
"I won't dispute your blatant lack of morality at the current time, Captain," Spat the Doctor. "But what state do you want us to leave him in?"

  
"Leave him alive," And with that the Captain left, his guards following him closely.

  
The crew were silent, speculating at what 'Leave him alive,' could mean. There had to be a reason why these two were allowed to act so much more freely than anyone else. Bones had hopefully thought it was because they were healers, medics, but Jim's gut told him differently.

  
They'd arrived in this universe after beaming down during an ion storm. It had been a wild goose chase around the ship ever since they'd landed, this version of Jim seemed hell bent on finding himself and killing him with this own hands. There had been too many close calls, too little safety- until they found Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel. So far, the people in sickbay were the only people with a sense of moral duty and ethics in the entire ship- maybe the entire universe

  
He looked back at Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel, who were pulling Ensign Peters over to a chair and attaching him to it. Chapel picked up a lone hypo and stabbed his neck, saying only, "You won't be falling unconscious any time soon " as she grinned, a malicious glint in her eye.

  
Dr. McCoy circled the Ensign for a while. Every now and then he would stroke his face, pull his hair or flick his skull.

  
He stroked his chin and said, "Where did you shoot the first child? Hm?" While sitting down on the chair Nurse Chapel expertly placed under him. She handed him a short scalpel as he lifted Peters' shirts. "Was it here?"

  
The scalpel sliced a tiny crack into his pale, sickly sweaty skin, the blood trickling down and dripping into the still hands of the doctor.

  
"No."

  
Dr. McCoy raised an eyebrow and held his hand out for a larger blade, this one slightly glowing from the heat radiating off it. 

  
"Well, where did you shoot the first child?"

  
Ensign Peters went to speak, then made a gagging noise as his tongue was pulled out of his throat. Nurse Chapel snatched the knife from the doctor's hand and in an instant the slab of muscle was lying on the stained floor.

  
A sizzle broke out as their Leonard gasped, stepping backwards as he mumbled over and over, "How could they do that," rubbing his face as he did so. 

  
Jim looked back and saw that the viscous couple hadn't gotten too much further in their charade, having sat back to listen to the gargled screams of the Ensign.

  
"We didn't tell you to speak, did we?" Nurse Chapel spat and handed back the hot knife.

  
He asked again, "Where did you shoot the first child?" and grinned as the Ensign shakily pointed at the area of flesh where his achilles was. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" 

  
Their Leonard fell backwards into Spock, barely breathing as the Vulcan rubbed circles into his back, he turned into his shoulder, unable to watch any longer. It could almost be called cute, if the circumstances for this display of affection weren't so horrifying.

  
Jim had to pull his attention away again, and let his ears chip back into the gargled screams of the Ensign, whose gut was still sizzling from where Dr. McCoy had stabbed him. 

  
Everything went so quickly from there.

  
Chapel handed McCoy a mallet which went crunching into his collarbone, next was a long slash with a dull knife in his neck, then they slowly carved away his cheek muscles. He couldn't watch anymore, couldn't stand and let them carve an Ensign, not innocent but still human, like a pumpkin for Halloween.

  
He stormed out, followed by Uhura and Sulu and yelled. "Stop!" 

  
Dr. McCoy looked up briefly, a Cheshire cat grin on his face as Nurse Chapel stroked a blood soaked chunk of hair out of his eye. He turned the handle of the grubby knife in his hand as he turned back and cut four thin slits into the Ensign's chest. 

  
"I told you to stop!" Jim cried as he ran towards the Doctor and threw himself onto his back.

  
He managed to get his arm around his throat, groaning as he tightened more and more until Dr. McCoy was drawn backwards. The heavy sound of his panting filled the air. Eyes popping out of his head, he began to scratch his stubby fingernails against Jim's tanned skin. 

  
Sweat beaded on Jim's forehead, arms fatigued from tensing. His own pants were starting to drown out the Doctor's as he drooped. One foot skimmed the ground. Doctor McCoy took his chance.

  
He bent forwards, clutching Jim's arms and used Jim's weakening grip to his advantage. In one swoop, he pulled the arms from his bruised neck and shot upwards. The Captain fell unconscious in the corner with a smack.

  
Uhura gasped, only giving Sulu a look before they ran in unison to continue the fight. 

  
She caught one, two, three, of the knives thrown at her, barely cutting her fingers. Sulu stopped a punch before it touched him. A smile crept up onto Dr.McCoy's face as he turned, picked up the closest blade and stabbed it into his shoulder. 

  
The rest of the crew thundered out of the hiding room, Chekov joined Sulu, giving him a quick once over before kicking his knee upwards into the Doctor's chest. Spock watched Uhura wipe a thin layer of sweat off her forehead and nod at him, letting him pinch Nurse Chapel's neck. 

  
Bones ran towards the Captain, hands steady, breath quivering. He turned his face gently in his hands, feeling his skull as he hissed at the sticky blood oozing from an invisible crack. Light scratches, also speckled with blood, littered his arms as he got to work cleaning and mending the visible wounds.

  
Uhura ran from the uncomfortable form of Chapel and kicked both communicators towards herself with one swish of her leg as she slid next to the Captain. 

  
"What do you need?" She asked, quickly disabling the communicators.

  
"I need a sickbay or a hospital, I don't have the equipment to check for any internal injuries here," They lay him out carefully, holding their breath as Leonard wrapped a thick, solid neck support around Jim's neck. "But, since they'll find out about what we've done to their head torturers, we should probably get back to our sickbay,"

  
"Agreed," She said, jumping as Dr. McCoy fell to the floor with a thud. Spock had evidently used his Vulcan Neck Pinch again.

  
The crew regrouped at the wall where the unconscious Jim was lying. Bones made quick work of Sulu's stab wound and the various other knicks and scratches they'd all accumulated. 

  
Spock lifted the Captain into his arms, making sure to support his neck. Everyone took one more glance at the unconscious couple before rushing out the door and to the Transporter Room, where they beamed off, hoping and praying that they landed in their universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge! I'm only doing 1 prompt a week to make it easier but it's still worth it, hope you enjoyed this, if you did, leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
